The present invention relates generally to rotary valves and, more specifically, to rotary valves having disc locators.
Rotary valves generally include a closure member which is pivotally connected to the housing by a shaft. Locator or spacer means are provided on the shaft extending between the movable member and the body to locate the movable member along the axis of the shaft in the body. The positioning or centering is very important to achieve a good seal. The length of the locator along the axis of the shaft determines the length of the unsupported shaft exposed to bending forces. The larger the fluid pressure to which the closure member is exposed and the greater the length of unsupported shaft, the greater the deflection and bending of the shaft for which the shaft must be designed. With prior art disc locators of substantial length, the diameter of the shaft is substantial to accommodate and minimize deflection and bending of the shaft. This is especially true in high pressure environments and closure members having a diameter about 14 inches and larger.